As computer-based systems become more prevalent, the quality of the interfaces through which humans interact with these systems is becoming increasingly important. One interface that is of growing popularity due to its intuitive and interactive nature is the touchscreen display. Through a touchscreen display, a user can perform a variety of tasks by contacting a region of the touchscreen with the user's finger. To create a more intuitive and enhanced user experience, designers often leverage user experience with physical interactions. This is generally done by reproducing some aspects of interactions with the physical world through visual, audio, and/or haptic feedback (e.g., a mechanical vibration).
Recently, computing devices have been developed that are deformable. These deformable devices can be bent, squeezed, flexed, twisted, folded, and/or rolled. There is a need for additional interfaces for these deformable computing devices.